LaLaLand
by yuki fanatics
Summary: What happens when the Inuyasha cast start singing and swearing, eloping and Tetsusaiga stealing and Hobo bashings? Well, for sure there will be chaos! InuKag MirSan SessKagu This is our first fanfic so please, no flames! Oh, and its a bit OOC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will never own the Inuyasha characters (Hmmm, maybe I will…). I also do not own the I feel so pretty song and Gwen Stefani's: What are you waiting for? I also do not own ice-cream. All I own is this story.

Random: GIRL GOT GAME! YEAH! GIRL GOT GAME ROXS MY SOCKS!

LaLaLand 

Sesshoumaru: sings I feel pretty, oh so pretty!

Inu: Shut your trap you fluffy-assed man-whore!

Kag: sings Take a chance you stupid hoe!

Inu: You're da hoe here!

Kag: No, it's Kikyo.

Kik: Hey! Don't drag me into this!

Kag: Why not?

Kik: Inu-baby, she's being mean!

Inu: Fuck off!

Kik: But Inu-baby, I love you………..

Inu: Why don't you love my ass…

Kik: But I do love your ass.

Inu: Bitch, slutty, bitchy whore…

Kag: You said bitch twice…not that I care…

Sess: Yay, don't be fat-assed Inuyasha. Live up the family pride!

Kag: You pansys! --;

Sess: Fous le comp!

Kag: What's that?

Sess: It means fuck off.

Inu: It does!

Sess: whispers He has tapioca for brains, that one.

Inu: No I do not!

Koga: Course ya do! MWA HA HA HA HA HA! I shall now elope with Kagome!

Inu: You're supposed to be on my side!

Kik: Inu-baby…

Inu: What?

Kik: You're supposed to be paying attention to me!

Inu: talking to ramen I shall now declare my love for you!

Kik: Grr! smacks Inuyasha on the head

Inu: faints

Sess: Sucker! Now to take my beloved Tetsusaiga!

Kag: Not on my fucking life!

Inu: wakes up You go girl! whistles

Kik: How 'bout me Inu-babe?

Inu: Fous le comp!

Kik: I hate you! For now…

Sess: Life's tough…you just have to face the facts.

Kag: Quit being a bossy know-it-all.

Sess: But this is all part of my charm, I can't help it.

Kag: I wanted to take the Tetsi-Tetsui- the sword to give it to you! I love you!

Sess: Ahhhhh! runs to the Sahara Desert

Inu faints yet again!

Kik: Inu-baby! Are you ok?

Inuyasha wakes up, hears what Kikyo said and faints again.

Kik and Kag begin a cat fight.

Kagome wins.

Inu wakes up, sees Kag running after Sess, faints again

Koga: WAHHH! Kagome doesn't like me anymore! sniff

Inu wakes up, sees Kik dying, faints again and wakes up.

Inu: Die bitch! You deserve to die! Wait, she's already dead… has a brain freeze

Kik: Inu-baby! Come to hell with me!

Inu: NO!

Kik: But it's scary………YOU WILL COME WITH ME!

Inu: No fucking way am I coming with you!

Kag: He's mine and all mine!

Inu and Kag: I LOVE YOU!

Koga: She….d-doesn't…l-love…m-me…a-anymore…sob IF I CAN'T HAVE HER, NO ONE CAN!goes insane gets all possessive again gets amnesia

Koga: Who are you…?

Kik: Sesshy-baby, do you love me?

Sess: Fous le comp!

Kik: Koga-baby, do you love me?

Kik: Ramen-baby, do you love me?

Inu: You sure are desperate…

Kik: Yes! Yes I am!

Kikyo suddenly dies and disappears! Leaving a lump of clay behind

Kag: Let us make play-doh with her behinds!

Inu-Koga-Sess: HURRAY!

Inu: Yay! Let's have a party! Wait, what's a party?

Kag: I do not love Sesshoumaru and never will. Kagura or Rin can have him.

Kagura: Oh my god! He's free to be all mine!

Rin: Yo, daddy! You're my best friend!

Sess: Wait! I'M YOUR DAD!

Rin: YUP!) AND KAGURA IS MY MOMMY!

Sess, Rin, Kagura: HURRAY FOR MY HAPPY FAMILY!

Mir: Sango, will you please bear my child?

San: SLAP Hmm, maybe I will…just don't go and elope with someone else.

Inu/Kag: YAY!

Kag: I'm going to be an auntie!

Inu: FEH.

Kag: Is that the only word in your vocabulary?

Inu: ding! Kagome, we shall now elope! MWA HA HA!

Kag: Let's do it later, but now, I have 2 weddings to go to.

Inu: But…but…but…

Kag: NO BUTS, ONLY BUTTOCKS!

Koga: What about me?

Inu: At least you still have your buttocks, but Kikyo…no butts and no buttocks….tragic…ok now, let's get on with the eloping! YAY!

Kag: Why not?

Koga: I shall now declare my love for Ayame since Kagome doesn't like me anymore…sob Wait, I have amnesia….well, who cares.

Kag and Inu go to elope

Sess and Kagura are planning their wedding

Shippou: Where's Inu and Kag?

Koga: T-they…w-went…t-to…eloooooooooooooope.

Shippou: sings This is the song of bitches,

This is how it goes,

Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy, bitchy, bitchy, bitch, bitch.

You all are asses 'cept Inu and Kag,

This is the end of the song of bitches.

Inu, Kag, Koga: --

Kag: How did you learn to swear?

Shippou: Inu )

Inu: YOU LITTLE BEEP!

Sess: beep There! All on tape!

Kag, Inu, Koga + Kik (came alive from the dead): WHAT!

Kikyo dies yet again!

Sess: All the singing, swearing and eloping and Tetsusaiga stealing is on tape!

Inu: Really! Now the whole world knows that Kagome is MINE:D

Kag: I love you Inuyasha!

Inu: I love you Kagome!

Koga: I love you Kagome!

Inu: Fous le comp! pushes Koga away from HIS Kagome

Inu and Kag make out.

Shippou: Ewwwwwwww……

Inu: pushes Shippou while still making out

Mir: Go Inuyasha! You finally declared your love for Lady Kagome!

San: Miroku, I cannot deny it no longer, I Love You!

Mir: I'm the most happiest person on earth! Thank you, Sango!

Mir and San make out too.

Shippou and Kohaku: Ewwwwwww……

Mir: pushes Shippou and Kohaku while still making out

suddenly stop because they hear the ice-cream truck

Mir, San, Kag, Inu: THE ICE-CREAM TRUCK! YAY!

they run towards the ice-cream truck

Mir: I want butterscotch!

San: I want rockyroad!

Kag: I want strawberry!

Inu: I want ramen flavoured ice-cream!

Mir, San, Kag: --;

Inu: What? Can't a guy like ramen flavoured ice-cream!

Mir, San, Kag: TT;

San, Kag: OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO PREPARE FOR THE WEDDING!

End Chapter 1

The Beginning

So? How did you like it? HUH, HUH, HUH?

Amy: Ok, so once at school, we were doing these made-up interviews and while me, Sandra and Rose were doing it, I started writing: Yo, yo, yo, what up homie? Hm? Hm? Hm?shoves face into yours. Sandra saw it and she started acting it out. IT WAS HILARIOUS!

Something we frequently say and stuff that's funny (to us)

Amy: Shut up, you bitched up bitch!

Tracy: Shut up, you assed up ass!

Amy/Tracy: That's sad!

Amy: something my ass.

Amy: something 我的头！

Tracy: Look at all the bruises you gave me! (Amy: HEE HEE HEE…my fault. I'm violent. --;)

Amy: HA HA HA HA HA! (Amy: I laugh too much.)

Amy: BRAIN FART!

Tracy: AIRPLANE!

Tracy: BIG MOOSE!

Tracy: OWWWWWWW…

Sugoi! I typed 5 frickin' pages! That's probably the most I have ever typed. We're still working on the second chappie. It's called THE PLANNING AND THE HOBO BASHING. Can't wait, huh? Amy: Wait, Tracy, why do I have to type all this crap? Tracy: Well, who cares? Amy: I do!

Now, to get more chappies, you need to review! The fate of this story is in YOUR hands! Now press that beautiful, purple, GO button and leave us tons of reviews! MWA HA HA HA HA! Hideaki's Girl Farm!

Ja ne!


	2. AN

Sorry, minna-san for not updating! I was soo busy and I was thinking of discontinuing this story so that's probably why I didn't update. Well, anyways, now that I have gotten 3 REVIEWS,(hugs to all) I WILL UPDATE! But I have to stop going on neopets and start typing up the second chapter.  
See ya'll soon,  
Amy (who had to type it all up! ROAR!)


	3. Chapter 2: The Planning and the Hobo Bas

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I'M NOW A HAPPY PERSON!**

Disclaimer: Aww shit. I don't own it but I wish I did. WIGGLE WIGGLE! I also do not own Girl Got Game or Kare Kano….. sob

Well, here's the second chapter people. Hope you like it! wink, wink

Hmmm, should I discontinue this story? I probably will because I can't think of anything else. AHHH! Brain Fart! LOL. Sesshoumaru will explain in the chapter.

This chapter will feature Sesshoumaru and Kagura and Rin! HOORAY FOR SESSHY!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Planning and the Hobo Bashing

Sess + Kagu are lying on their stomaches on the floor.

Sess: I like that dress. It's pink

Kagu: I like that tux. It's all black.

Sess: I'm bored.

Kagu: Me too.

Sess: I KNOW! LET'S GO SHOPPING!

Kagu: HOORAY FOR SESSHY!

Rin: Let's shop for Girl Got Game! Hurray for Girl Got Game! And Kare Kano!

( Amy's note: I just got GGG vol. 1-6! does a happy jig )

( Tracy's note: You're pathetic)

( Amy's note: SHUT UP! YOU ALSO WANT TO READ IT!)

( Tracy's note: Oh, well. On with the story!)

( Amy's note: Hideaki's girl farm! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Sess: Let's not and say we did.

Rin: But daddy, you're my best friend!

Sess: This Sesshoumaru shall not spoil you.

Rin: _pouting_ Daddy…..

Kagu: Sesshy….fluffy…..

Sess: AHHHH! _goes insane regains sanity_ Ahem. Fine. Let's go shopping.

Kagu + Rin: HURRAY! GO DADDY! GO BEST FRIEND! GO FLUFFY! GO MARSHMALLOW MAN! HURRAY!

(A/N: UP, DOWN,UP,DOWN,UP,DOWN,UP,DOWN,UP,DOWN! MWA HA HA HA!)

* * *

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Inu: Hmmmm, nothing to do….hmmmm……HOBO VOODOO!

(A/N: Hobo is Hojo in case you don't know.)

* * *

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Inu: There! Done! Now, time for some action!

HOBO IN FRONT OF A COSTUME STORE

Hobo: Ummmm, maybe that pink bunny suit will suit me!

Inu: _puts a pink bunny suit on Hobo doll_

_makes voodoo doll do da chicken dance_

**Hobo**

in a pink bunny suit dancing da chicken dance

Hobo: BOK, BOK….BOK, BOK!

Some random kid: Look mommy! A bunny chicken mutant! Let's join!

Ze motha: NOOO! _pushes kid away_

Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kagura arrive.

Kag: OMG! Is that Hojo?

Rin: No, it's Hobo!

Kag: Hurray for Hobo!

**

* * *

Inu**

Inu: Awww….no fun. Didn't believe in voodoo anyways. _drops voodoo doll joins Sango in smacking Miroku_

**

* * *

Hobo**

_suddenly stops lies on ground_

Hobo: _moan_ Brain….FART flatulence

Rin: Daddy, what's a brain fart?

Sess: A "Brain Fart" is when all the chemicals transports to your _ahem_ and you flatulence.

Rin: In English?

Sess: Your brain sends a message to your butt so then you can fart.

Rin: Can you do a brain fart?

Sess: This Sesshoumaru does not fart with his butt or his brain.

Rin: Then what do you fart with?

Sess: Uh…I don't know! _blush_

Rin: Then how do you let it all out?

Sess: Through my tail! OF COURSE! THROUGH MY TAIL!

Rin: You mean there's a hole in your tail?

Sess: _gets pissed off_ AHHHH! _goes insane for a 2nd time regains sanity_ Yes, I do have a hole in my tail  
(A/N: Sarcasm, DUH!)

Rin: COOL, BEST FRIEND!

Sess: _rolls eyes_

Inu: Now that I've finished smacking Miroku, what should I do now? **DING!** OF COURSE! MORE HOBO BASHING! _picks up voodoo doll_

Inu: Now, what shall I make him do? Hmmm, hmmmm, hmmmmm, hmmmmm, BRAIN FART! _flatuences_ AHHHHH…….

Kag: Hi Inu-baby! What'cha doing?

Inu: Figuring what to make HOBO do.

Kag: Make him run around naked saying," I'm the biggest man-whore in the world!"

Inu: Hmmm, good idea… _wiggle wiggle takes off bunny suit + clothes_ (A/N: Awww, sick man!)

Inu in Hobo imitation: I AM THE BIGGEST MAN-WHORE IN THE WORLD!

* * *

**Hobo**

Hobo: _clothes suddenly disappear + bunny suit starts running around_ I'm the biggest man-whore in the world!

Sess: _covers Rin's eyes and his eyes_

Rin: Daddy, what's a man-whore?

Sess: It's a man who is a whore 'cept he's a man.

Rin: Oh, I get it!

Hobo: _still running around naked_

**

* * *

Inu+Kag**

Inu: MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! KU KU KU KU KU KU KU!

Kag: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Inu: Ok, lets stop.

Kag: 'kay!

Inu: _drops Hobo doll_

**

* * *

HOBO**

Hobo: _suddenly falls down_ (stomach)

(A/N: That's a relief!)

Hobo: _turns around moan_ BRAIN FART once again…. _flatulence_

(A/N: Oh, the horror! Oh, the agony! faints )

* * *

Audience: You awake yet?

Yuki Fanatics: Huh? Oh, yes!

Audience: So git on with the story!

Yuki Fanatics: Oh, ok…sorry…just couldn't the horror. LOL!

* * *

The mall securities: Put some clothes on him! I can't stand the sight of people naked in public.

Hobo: _regains consciousness_ Hey, where'd my clothes go! AHHH! I get it! You're trying to rape me! _runs around mall again_ AH! RAPIST ON THE LOOSE! HELP!

Everybody: o-0;

Rin: What's a rapist daddy?

Sess: A man or woman who wants to have _ahem_ with you but you don't want to so they force you.

Rin: Are you a rapist daddy?

Sess: NO! NO! NO! I'm not like Micheal Jackson!

(A/N: Sorry to all Micheal Jackson fans!)

Kagu: Can we buy my dress now! And the tuxedo, ring,shoes, cake and more…

Sess: Ok! LET'S GO!

Rin: I'm going to Chapters to read manga!

Sess: Ok, but be careful! Don't want to have a rapist stalking you! And stay there until we come to get you!

Rin: OKIE DOKIE! _smile_

Sess and Kagu goed to different stores.

* * *

NOW! Time for the author's RAMBLING ABOUT CRAP AND ANIME/MANGA!

* * *

WELL, that concludes this chapter! If you want more, REVIEW!

P.S.: I'm not in the mood to write so I might discontinue this story…And Tracy, why do I have to write and type it all up! _kills Tracy_

WAIT! ONE MORE THING! Ok, in my (Amy') math class,there are these 3 REALLY gay guys.

Jason: 7th grader

Allan: 5th grader

Henry: 6th grader and some math nerd.

These are two of their conversations.

Jason: Why are you so into moms?

Henry: I'm not.

Allan: My husband's my pencil case! (This had nothing to do with the question.)

* * *

Henry: Are you a dim wit?

Jason: No, he's a virgin.

Henry: How do you know?

They were talking about Allan the gay ass math nerd #2.

But hey! Who fucking cares? All of them are math nerds and that's that!

But their conversations are SOO hilarious! Good thing I'm leaving on Saturday so I don't need to listen to their gay ass ramblings about moms and virgins. LOL!

* * *

OMG! TENCHI MUYO IS AWESOME BUT I ONLY READ 1 VOLUME BUT OH, WHAT THE FUCK! WHO CARES? shrug

I ALSO LOVEEEEEEEE NAUSICAA! It is just plain awesome! Gundam SEED also rocks and I want to see Gundam SEED DESTINY!

HEE HEE HEE! I got the second Inuyasha movie for only 5 BUCKS! Is that a good deal or what! And GSD was also for 5 bucks! ALL ANIME WAS FOR 5 BUCKS PER DISC! I love that video store! HUGS IT TO DEATH

Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed! hands you a cyber box of pocky

Well, ja minna-san!

Yuki Fanatics


End file.
